Ninja Pirate Chronicles
by Silver Wolves Bane
Summary: what new adventures await our hero in a new land and new friends? crappy summary sorry, but fairly good story. one piecexnaruto xover with some twists and turns you may not expect or may not i dont know i just wrote the story. have fun M for gore& content
1. New Adventure

Right now im kinda confused on how this is going to work with Shiningami-merc writing his story again so ill just make this into a parody of his first story. My understanding of his story is a bit sketchy seeing as I have not much frame of reference so I'm writing on my own here. And if you are reading this Shiningami-merc I hope that there is no misunderstanding and if you are confused, well so am I so were even. Ill c

I hope you like the redone The Ninja Pirate Chronicles.

**Ninja Pirate Chronicles**

Chap 1

A several figures moved around in a small room drawing figures on the walls of the room. I the center stood a man the exact copy of all the others in the room. Really, however they were the copies and he the original. He was Uzumaki Naruto the proud demon of Konoha and he was going to get out of this place.

Now many would wonder what he meant when he said 'get out of here'. He was not trying to get out of the room, no he was thinking on a much greater scale. You see, after the Kyuubi and himself had merged several years ago he had gained all the demons power and knowledge, well not all of this power but we shall leave that for another time. Gaining the demons vast knowledge he found that the beast was not of this world, but one much wider and filled with many strange and powerful things.

Many would also wonder why he had not done it sooner, being banished from Konoha after retrieving 'The Great' Uchiha. There was only one thing to say 'Hinita', and you would know all the answers. Hinita had left with him when he was banished and was later to become his wife and more recently the mother of his child, but things where not to be. There were complications during birth and Hinita as well as their unborn son died.

Now with nothing left in this world the idea popped up in his head to go to Kyuubi's. There was a problem to this however, as with the many things that came with his life. Akatsuki were after him and were not going to let him go with out a fight.

It was at this moment that an explosion rocked his newly built mountain castle causing the clones to mess up triggering several choice curses.

XXXXXX

Orochimaru stood out side the fortress of the annoying Uzumaki that had given him so much trouble. Truthfully it was not a fortress but a mountain with a large and complex maze system. The whole out side of the mountain was covered with seals, and Orochimaru suspected the inside as well, that protected it from **Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish)** and other such Jutsu. 'Curse that blond and his clones.' Thought Orochimaru for obviously it would be almost impossible to cover a mountain in seals all by ones self, then again this was Konoha's most surprising ninja.

Orochimaru could say he was rightfully pissed at the moment due to a few factors. One of these factors would be the Uzumaki himself with his thousands of traps and the seemingly never ending maze. Another would be the Akatsuki. They had promised that if he brought them the Uzumaki then they would help him take over Konoha, but on top of them breathing down his neck he found that it would be easier to destroy Konoha by himself than try to get into the maze that had already taken out over half of his forces.

"Sir!" Orochimaru turned toward one of his captains. "Yes?" his tone was dark and irritable and the captain gulped nervously. "we have reached a little lower than mid way down the mountain, but we have lost squads 38, 46 and 27." Orochimaru growled and the man scampered away. God how he loved to do that thought Orochimaru, but his face darkened again thinking of the ill news. True they had gotten pretty far down the mountain, but they lost over half and soon to be three fourths of his army and on top of that they didn't know how far beneath the mountain he had made his fortress.

He rubbed his temples wondering if this was really worth it. Really with so many of his men dieing it wasn't, don't get him wrong he didn't care for his men worth a lick, but he needed a large force to be able to over take the talented men and women of Konoha. It was then he heard the biggest explosion in all his life he turned around and saw the mountain and about a quarter of a mile around the mountain collapse.

XXX 5 minuets ago XXX

He had finished the final seals with time to spare. He laughed as he thought of the men that were invading the mountain fortress and the little going away present that he had left for his…guests. Composing himself he started a long chain of hand signs. Finished he called out "**Demon skill: Tare in the Dimensions" **and with a burst of chakra he was gone. However this was not the end of his show. A Genjutsu that had been place on the mountain suddenly lifted and showed to the attacking force in and around the mountain what surprises that the man they were looking for had for them. There in the mountain and on the outside was fully plastered with explosive notes. Thousands upon thousands of notes lined the walls and side of the mountain fortress and unfortunately for the men in and around the complex, they were already burning.

A couple seconds later and the notes exploded making the walls of the mountain and the surrounding area explode and implode. The cause of sutch a force was because the notes on the outside of the mountain thus generating the effect of every other level exploding outward while the rest imploded upon itself flaying and crushing the men in side and raining a fiery hail on the men outside who had been knocked down at the shockwave. Almost in slow motion the whole mountain collapsed blasting more rock to fall on the few survivors. Soon enough, though, all that was left was a giant crater, the land underneath collapsing and destroying the underground passages that were dug in it.

XXXXXX

Orochimaru, glad that he chose his out post a few miles away from the mountain, cursed now he would have to attack Konoha alone and with his forces severely depleted. Damn that Uzumaki he knew from the moment that he had used the **Rasengan **on Kabuto that he would be a problem in the future an now look at what he had to do. With his forces so severely depleated he would have to sit and wait for his forces to swell again thus throwing off his plans by a couple more years. He left quickly so as to get back to Oto and try to find some way to cover up the major losses that he sustained from the unpredictable blonde.

Soon, however, the slightly crazed (understatement of the year) Otokage stopped in his long journey back to his followers. This new development meant that he would have to send out letters to families, sign stacks of KIA forms and write papers on how suddenly half of his entire force of Shinobi just disappeared. Damn that Uzumaki to hell. He was the cause of all his problems, and if it was the last thing he did he would kill the blonde himself.

XXXXXX

Naruto awoke with a start. He looked around finding himself in the middle of a large desert. Getting up he dusted himself off and adjusted his hat in to a more comfortable position. Moving a long he looked for higher ground hoping that he could find some sort of civilization near by. As it was he was only half a mile away from a large town that was at the entrance of a river. The area around it was a desert like and had sparse growth here and there. He had no troubles moving threw the shifting sands having been to Suna on many occasions to visit his friend Garaa. So it wasn't long before he had entered the city and was traveling its many streets. He found himself fairly impressed with society that wasn't far off from what he was used to in his home dimension. Soon though he found himself feeling an odd pulse, that radiated some where in the west side of the city, calling him to it reminding him very much of the Hirishin no Jutsu that his father created and he learned from Jiraiya in turn. He followed it and before he knew it he was standing in front of a weapons shop. Still following the odd pulsing call he entered and found himself facing a large wall of weapons ranging from maces to swords to halberds there was one particular one that caught his eye though.

It was hard to describe the weapon that was sitting before him and if he could describe it in any way he would call it a work of art. It was some where between a broad sword and a zanbato being longer and wider than a normal sword, but still not the giant size of a zanbato. The handle was pure white with red bindings, making it easier to hold the blade if it was wet (for some strange reason…). It had a simple cross guard, but that was not what drew his attention. The blade was four and a half feet long and was mid-night black. Inscribed in the blade was the picture of a 9 tailed fox with a red ruby as its eye, one for each side. This was Kyuubi's own sword the **'Hiken no Kitsune' **(fire sword of the fox). Kyuubi had lost the sword before coming to his dimension apparently stolen when he had been sleeping after a large battle when Kyuubi had been too tired to even sense the thief coming. 'The real question', he thought, 'was what it was doing here now'. Reaching out he picked up the sword from its mantel and giving it a few practice swings to get a feel for it. The balance was exquisite and it felt like it was made for him. Also on the mantel was a sheath but it was poorly fashioned and nothing of what he gleaned from Kyuubi's memories, however that was nothing to worry about seeing as Kyuubi had stored it away in a trans-dimensional portal that he had access to.

His revere was broken by the owner of the shop who came to his side. "It is a wonderful blade is it not sir?" the sleazy sales man said. "Truly it is a fine blade, what is the cost?" The man smiled and looked him up and down trying to judge how much money the man actually had. "Ten million berri, sir." Just as Naruto had feared, the currency was different of his own, but that did not stop him. He set a genjutsu that was seal less and silent. The genjutsu was fairly powerful so the man had no chance. The man, now thinking he was going to be paid, headed to the cash register. At this point Naruto left taking with him the sheath that hung from his back, presenting the hilt over his left shoulder.

Naruto headed down the street off to look for a cheap hotel while discreetly stealing money from the people around him. It wasn't as if he was going to stay here for a long time so there was no point of getting a job. About fifteen minutes later and a few thousand pick pockets later we find our 'hero' standing in front of an ok looking inn. He checked in, but seeing as it was still early he decided to check the place out, its not like he had anything better to do.

The exploring was ok, but there was really nothing notably happening in the town. Recently, however, a big tycoon named Crocodile had just been taken out by a group of pirates named the straw hat pirates, but as far as he could see they had already left with rumors of their escape all threw the island he now knew to be Alabasta. The marines apparently didn't like how the image of pirates were being portrayed so they covered it up saying that a captain Smoker was the one to bring Crocodile and gave the guy a promotion, the smoker guy was honorable and refused to take the false pride, but they forced it on him anyways so now he is Commodore Smoker. So that was all the information that he could gather on the streets and other than pick pocketing he had nothing to he went back to the main road and started to head back to the inn.

As he walked towards the hotel he saw a path threw the crowed being made. Now normally the crowed parted for him cuz who wants to be the offender of some huge guy wearing a really big sword, but this was more like people being shoved to ether side of the road. That is when he saw it. It was a large group of men wearing sailor uniforms with a bird logo and the word 'marine' underneath it. 'So these are the fabled marines, eh?' he thought still continuing his path until he was right in front of them. "Out of the way peasant!" a marine in front shouted at him before moving to grab him. He, however did not make it that far as Naruto back handed him into the wall of a shop "Don't touch me fool." The procession of marines stopped and stared at the man showing blatant disrespect.

"Stranger I'll give you 5 seconds for you to apologize and move out of the way before my men and I take you in for questioning a most likely incarceration." The marine who had shouted stepped forward from the middle of the group, letting Naruto get a good look at him. His jacket was open with no undershirt showing his chest and there were several cigars strapped to it (I bet you already know who this is eh?) and also had a fur lined collar. He had grayish silver hair with a light beard on his chin and at the moment he was smoking two cigars. Over his shoulder he could see the hilt of a weapon, but it didn't have any recognizable traits that swords usually have. His heavy gloves were dark brown while his pants and boots were dark black. At the moment his eyes were narrowed so he couldn't see what eye color he had (does anyone know what color his eyes are? All the pictures that I can find are him with beady little eyes and you can't see any color at all.)

XXXXXX

The man didn't seem to hear him as he stood silently in the middle of the road which mildly agitated him. The surrounding crowd backed away suspecting a fight to start up soon, and by the way the man was still sitting there, there was defiantly going to be one. Smoker was hesitant to attack, for unknown reasons. Right now he felt like the bird being watched by the cat and he didn't like it. Truthfully he had to say the man had every write to not apologize, but he had hit a marine and that was not to go without punishment. "Fine if you won't apologize then I will have to take action." Smoker pulled his enlarged jutte ('Ten Hand' [1 or what we know as a knight stick) off of his back. He took a quick slash at the stranger only to find that he had missed completely as the man had dodged it with ease. Several more slashes and the dodging continued making Smoker even more agitated. He gave a hard horizontal slash but the man moved faster than him and went under it and caught the back hand. Before Smoker could react it was pulled from his hands and the man was inspecting it.

"Ahh I recognize it now, it's a Jutte but you have sharpened the top of it making it a hybrid of a sword" The man's voice was deep like the rumble of thunder or an earth quake, but had an odd calming sense about it. "It is quite well made too. However I don't recognize the material that you have on the tip." He gave it a few practice swings that made smoker step away. "The balance is nice but the prong is too heavy and if you put too much power into the swing it will give an opening unless you have large amounts of dexterity." He swung the sword quickly in fast kata before turning back to Smoker. "Let's see how you fair against your own weapon." Smoker only had a few seconds to before blows started to rain down upon him faster than he could comprehend. A little time later Smoker was bleeding from numerous small cuts and bruises all over his body "I am kind of disappointed, I thought that an officer of the 'great' marines would be more of a challenge." Usually smoker would rise to the challenge that the man gave, but the Sea Stone tip of the Jutte was stopping him from using his powers.

'Damn him to hell, how did he know that I was an akuma no mi user? Was it a guess or is it that he is just damned lucky?' Smoker thought as he futilely tried to dodge only to receive another cut. He needed a new plan soon or he was going to pass out from blood loss. So instead of trying to dodge the next hit he moved in. As expected the sword went right threw him and he got a hit on the surprised man sending him back a couple of feet. "So you are an akuma no mi user ehh…? But why did you not do that befo… unless this material one the end is what I think it is…" faster than Smoker could see the sharpened Jutte cut across his chest leaving a large wound. "So you tipped your weapon with Sea Stone, it really is a well made weapon but it is not for me so you can have it back." At this point he shoved the tip (point…get it?) threw Smoker's leg leaving a nice sized hole in his leg. "And I would suggest you see a doctor."

Suddenly the man was gone and the rest of the marines rushed in to help. "Commodore Smoker are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, do any of you guys know who he is or where he went?" The marines shook their heads. "We have no clue sir, I've never heard of a man who walked around like that and he was way to fast for any one to see where he went."

XXXXXX

Naruto appeared in his hotel room soon after the fight not wanting anyone to find him this night. He pulled out the **Hiken no Kitsune**and looked it over. Right now it wasn't truly his sword; it was still Kyuubi's. He started to channel his chakra threw it and it began to change. It elongated growing to 6ft long and was now a foot and a half wide. It was now mainly black with the edge silver. There was one even bigger change however the nine tailed fox was now gone replaced with a ten winged silver dragon that ran up the blade with sapphires for eyes. (think Siegfried Schtautten's main weapon, ill put a link up on my profile)

He smiled putting the sword down next to him as he meditated for the rest of the night. He was happy and why not? He was the Juubi no Ryu.

XXXXXX

Many of you may not understand why I had him put so many seals on the mountain. Well here is my explanation: while only a few seals saves time and gives the same level of protection, if the seals are found they can be destroyed easily. Ok you could be thinking well he could set up trap like the Akatsuki did, but in all reality it wasn't really a trap it was more like they had sensed them coming and sent out the clones to protect the seals long enough for the extraction to take place and while I could have had Naruto done that it thought it would be easier to just have him summon up some clones and have them set up literally tens of thousands of seals on the mountain.

[1 Jutte or Ten Hand used by police officers in Japan to break the swords of samurai. Ten Hand means the power of ten hands. It looks like a metal knight stick but has a prong to be able to catch and break the offending sword. The original Jutte had multiple prongs and was described to look something like a rake.

So I hope you liked the first chapter of the **Ninja Pirate Chronicles **and ill be updating as fast as I can so no worries. Cya later


	2. Getting a lift for free!

Yay its chapter two. It truly is a miracle that I am writing this right now seeing as I'm so lazy and stuff so I hope you enjoy what I have prepared for you. I promise that even if it is a bit slow in the beginning it will get better and I will try to speed it up as much as possible, but I don't want to ruin the story by doing so.

So anyways on with the story!!!

**The Ninja Pirate Chronicles**

Chapter 2

XXXXXX

When Naruto awoke from his meditation it was still dark outside, if he had to guess around 3 or 4 in the morning. Changing and repacking his stuff he set off to leave the town before he was found. He found the streets maily empty except for being patrolled by small groups of marines, but that was no real problem as he used **Sunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) **to get out of the town. From under his cloak he pulled a map that he had stolen in his search for money and scanned it looking for the nearest port. He soon found it too and it was not far away (in ninja terms) just about a half day journey in the direction he was currently going.

As he thought it didn't take long for him to reach the port city and he was soon inside the bustling city. There was a minor annoyance of the streets being filled with groups of marines wandering around the stalls of the market, but they were easily avoided. Moving through the streets he made his way to the piers looking for a large boat in good condition, not that it really mattered he could always put some seals to make it impossible to damage even in disrepair.

After a quick scan of the ships he dismissed them as most of them were ether complete junk or were to small for his likings, even if the small ones were well made it would be impossible to take them out in to heavy weather. Eventually he came to the marine ships, these were in much better condition, and started to inspect them. He was thoroughly disappointed. Although the ships were in good condition they were in no way to properly fight in them. The ship had a large armory filled with guns and swords of ok quality, but they had absolutely no cannons. True, he wasn't counting the ones on the main deck but other than that they had only had four others putting their cannon count to 10. The normal ships all had 15 cannons…a side and that was not counting the ones on the main deck. He figured that they mainly used maneuverability rather than power so that they could board the offending ship and overwhelm the crew into submission. He shook his head and continued on.

He was running out of ships that he could use, but at the last of the piers he found just what he was looking for. There was a ship that was twice to three times the size of the other ships. Silently he snuck onto what he could only guess as a warship. It was in perfect condition barely used and had only 5 guards who were soon under a genjutsu so he could inspect in peace. It was huge it had 3 decks not including the main deck with an armory, a small jail cell with sea stone, and sea stone implements like swords and cuffs, and most importantly it had 35 cannons each side no including the ones on the main deck making a grand total of 68 cannons. It was perfect and looked to be boarded any day so he had to act fast. He checked the food and water supply and found that he had enough food to feed himself for years, seeing as it was stocked to feed at least 100 marines.

Going back up to the main deck he redid the genjutsu making the men guarding the ship think that their replacements had arrived. They left fairly quickly heading to the nearest inns. When they were gone he started his work of preparing for launch. Heading down to the bottom of the ship he opened a trap door that led to the bilge and looked inside. As he expected they were filled with stinking water so he started the pump and soon enough they were clear of water and he headed in.

It was a tight fit, but he had to start here. First he started carving the seal that made the ship water tight so that he wouldn't have to worry about water seeping into the bilge again. Then next to that seal he made several more like self cleaning and other things of the sort. Finally he made carved in a seal that made the ship indestructible, as it wouldn't be good to have his adventure end before it started. With that finished he left the bilge and made 20 **Kage Bushin **start launching.

By the time he had made it to the main deck every thing was almost ready to go and the anchor was already being pulled up. A few minutes later every thing was set and one of his clones jumped off on to the pier and pushed the boat back in to the marina before jumping back on. It was surprisingly easy to make it out of harbor and into the sea, but Naruto had to wonder who this ship had been for…

XXXXXX

Several hours later

"Sir!" a marine stood in front of a small hospital bed saluting to the man laying in it. "What is it now!" came his reply "Commodore Smoker, we have received notice from the port that your new Warship that came with you promotion has been stolen." "WHAT!" "yes it is quite the talk of the town, some how 5 men got hold of marine outfits and convinced the guard that they were the next shift, they even knew the pass word." At the moment Smoker was not listening and was feeling the distinct need to hurt something. 5 seconds late the marine was seen flying out of the window, the 4th floor window.

Who ever did this was going to pay, and it wouldn't be pretty. This was going to delay his persute of the Straw Hat Pirates making him wait weeks for another ship to come in from where ever they are made. ohhh, yes who ever did this is going to be in pain, right next to the cloaked man who beat him with his own weapon. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. On it was a picture of the man who beat him, it was a sketching of him but it was fairly easy to do so he had no worries of identification. The man had been named 'The Black Lightning Swordsman' for his movements and how familiar he seemed to be with swords. His bounty was instantly 10 thousand for having injured a high ranking officer, but was to be brought in alive.

Well, he couldn't have that could he? The man would just put up a bit too much resistance and would be killed in action, by accident of course…

XXXXXX

Yay chapter 2 is done!!!!

Just to inform you I have started up school again and that is going to change some things. Consequently I will probably be updating faster than normal seeing that I finish my work really quickly so I have nothing to do when im sitting in the middle of class other than write and draw. BTW I have drawn what naruto's sword looks like (I don't know if it is 'Hiken no Ryuu' or 'Ryuu no Hiken' so ill just write it what ever you guys tell me it is) and ill try to get it on to the internet, but im not promising anything cuz I don't have a scanner so ill have to find some other way. Suggestions would be helpful. You know you want to, just click on the little button in the left hand corner and every thing will be ok. I don't care if you flame or not just review, but let it be known that if I think your flame is unjust I shall rant at you the next time I update.

Anyways please REVIEW or I shall…umm…crap I have nothing to do to you… I know or I wont update for a really loooooong time. So review and everything will be ok. Ja ne


	3. YAY a fight scene

Ok chapter 3 is up and ready to go and it would have been up sooner, but my internet was down cuz some dumb fucktard messed up the internet when he was trying to set up a new phone system. However before I start I need to answer some questions from the few people that were kind enough to review.

**Grumpywinter**

Ya I know, but it is kinda hard for me to remember all the manga after having read every chap plus the fact that compared to some of the other characters he doesn't show up that much so I have a difficult time getting a feel for him since I just started writing and all, but ill go over it and see what I can redo and just for everyone else that is reading this all of the other characters will probably be a bit to major occ but its just how I write and I cant help it.

On your other review I will have Naruto go to Jaya but I am planning for him reach it shortly after or right before Luffy leaves to Sky Pia, but they will meet up on long island, but will not join crew for a while yet.

**Phantom Kitsune**

Yes I am planning on him repainting seeing as he cant just sail around with marine colors flying so I'm ether going to have him repaint in jaya or while sailing, but he will also change the sail, don't worry tho I will have a description and if you have troubles visioning it do some photo shop on the marine warships that they use in the buster call, but it wont look exactly the same cuz those ships only have like 12 cannons a side not including the main deck so just imagine it with more guns and it will look fairly good. By the way I would use the ship from the ohara Buster Call Flash Back when saul lifted it up from the water it gives you the best picture of one that I could find.

**Metal Overlord92**

I was going to explain it further on in the story but I see no harm of explaining a bit of it to you. Ok the way I see it is that when he had the Kyuubi first sealed in him he was turned into a half demon by the Kyuubi's chakra because it would allow him to use it without making him implode or something and that when he merged with the Kyuubi, which he did to escape the Akatsuki, he was turned into a full demon and gained a large part of its knowledge, but not all of it. In the human brain, as I understand, we only use a small percent of the whole and what merging did was expand that to something greater.

I also have a way of explaining why Naruto was so childish. If he was a half demon then even if he was considered a teen in human years what would he be considered in demon years? He would still be a little child not yet ready to take on the world and with all of the mental trouble it was pushed back restricting him from growing mentally.

Ohh and don't worry I have a few more surprises up my sleeves, cuz knowledge wasn't the only thing he gleaned from the fox, but ill tell you that later and hope that it will make you want to read the rest of my story.

Lately I have been forgetting to put in the disclaimer so now I disclaim all that I have written.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that bears the Naruto and/or One Piece logo and the only thing I do claim ownership over is this fic and any weapons that I have personally came up with along with personal Jutsu that I have created (you'll be able to tell the difference, all of mine are all in English or don't make sense in Japanese…sort like…Hiken no Ryuu or was it Ryuu no Hiken? The world may never know…welcome to the twilight zone cue creepy music)

…yeahhhh…moving on…

Wow that took awhile if you believe it that took an entire page . Well I'm done ranting for now and its time to get on with the fic.

**The Ninja Pirate Chronicles**

**Chapter 3**

It was interesting to see what the ship held other than the necessities. In one of the rooms that he had at first over looked he found an odd thing that he had never seen before, but Kyuubi had. It was a DenDen Mushi a device that was used for communication and after playing with it for a while he found out how it was used. It was actually quiet simple and after listening to some of the reports he left a clone there to keep an eye on all the information that was coming threw. Currently he was watching his clones change out the sails as he didn't plan to sail under marine colors he had yet to repaint it though and that irked him every time because the pattern was really ugly.

The sails had to be taken out one by one as he was using most of them at the moment and he didn't want to be a sitting duck. After being taken down they were dyed black before his mark, the silver ten winged dragon, was placed on it. They main problem he was facing was that there were so many sails and it took time for the dye to dry so it was a fairly slow process. However on top of being repainted seals were being sown in to them like the one that repaired them when they were damaged (the other seal he placed on the ship that makes it practically impossible to destroy doesn't effect the sails) as well as another that made them water resistant.

XXX Time Skip XXX

(Yay)

Over the last five days he came to know his ship a lot better and repainted it as well as add a few more touches like for instance the was now figurehead of a dragon. He had found the material in a small repair that was filled to the brim with excess wood and such. The ships hull was now black while the rest was returned to its original dark brown by stripping the paint off of it and putting a dark glossy lacquer over it giving it a nice finish. Other than that it had been fairly boring with nothing much to do other than his normal training routine.

Information suddenly interrupted his daily workout. At the current pace they would reach an island in about an hour. Naruto sent out the message to the rest of his clones and headed to the map room to find some information on the place. Recently in his exploration of the ship he had found an odd compass that didn't point north and always, no matter what he did to it, pointed in the same direction. Soon after the finding of the compass he also found a small book that explained what the compass and it workings were. Apparently each island in the 'Grand Line', what he was in now, had its own magnetic system and there for needed a special type of compass. The compass, known as a 'long pose', would be used to get from island to island by recording the current magnetic force and then reacting to the next, however there was a certain amount of time that needed to be spent there in order for the 'long pose' to get the new directions.

From what he could tell the next town was called Jaya, but other than that there was no real info on it other than a map of the place. The map showed that it consisted of two different islands the left one holding a small town by the name of 'Mock Town'. Although there wasn't much to find out he did find a small exert that it would take 4 days to get new directions. Naruto looked up from his mapping as a new piece of information came to him. A ship was approaching that was much smaller than his, not even half his size. It was hard to describe the head piece was what looked to be a mix between a goat and a chicken that was complemented in a strange way by the wings that were attached to its side. All in all it was quite a strange ship. The insignia was that of a skull with a straw hat on. He realized that this was the fabled straw hat pirates, and for caution he ordered his clones to the second deck as to ready the cannons just incase.

As the ship got closer he got a look at what disrepair it was in and was seriously surprised it was still floating. The mast looked like it had broke at least once and there was a mass of shoddy repairs done to the sides. If he didn't have such control over his emotions (I can't believe it I used Naruto and control in one sentence) he would have burst out laughing. Over looking the disrepair of the ship Naruto decided to inspect the crew members. From the bounties that he had seen in the communications room the boy actually wearing a straw hat was the leader 'Monkey D. Luffy' or more commonly known as 'Straw hat Luffy' with a bounty of 100 million Belli and the only thing that is really known about him is that he is a Devil Fruit user, more specifically the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Next up was his first mate 'Roronoa Zoro' who was a former pirate hunter until joining Luffy's crew, his unique kenjutsu style being the Santoryu and has a bounty of 60 million Belli.

Naruto had to do a double look when he saw the woman on the group for the first time, she so reminded him of his Hinita-Tenshi. She was the infamous Nico Robin known as the devil of Ohara with a bounty of 80 million Belli truly she was a rare beauty. Looking through his mental list he found no records of the rest of the crew, but they all looked fairly tough, well that is if you didn't count the skinny one with a long nose.

As they passed he tipped his hat in their direction. A few of the crew gave him nods as well, including Luffy and Zoro. Soon after that they were past him and he continued his way to Jaya. The rest of the trip was uneventful as he made his way to dock. Turns out that the dock was full and it took him some time to find a suitable port and after finally tying everything down he sealed everything shut just incase anyone came by and thought that they wanted a new ship. With that he set off to mock town to get something alcoholic.

The town was actually really boring considering it being a pirate town and he was able to make his way threw the streets with out any trouble. There was a small bit of brawling, but it seemed like he had missed all of the action again, by mere hours as it was. The extensive damage caused to the town was done by a low to mid-class pirate named Bellamy who got his ass kicked by Monkey D. Luffy. Sadly there weren't much details other than it was a really short battle with Bellamy being taken down in one hit. Right now the guy was licking his wounds in the tropical hotel which has been totally rented out to his crew. Naruto couldn't hold back a smirk; maybe he would pay the place a visit later and see what the hotel had to offer…

For now he could really do with a couple shots of Sake. The tavern that he spotted wasn't much but it sold drinks and he had been deprived his normal sake because they only carried a much harsher drink on his ship that he didn't even know the name of. He walked in and looked around. The place was a complete mess with broken chairs and bunches of dropped foods on the ground rotting and the smell…well he wouldn't even get to that. Moving threw the crowd of tables in his path he made his way to the bar. The bar itself was uncrowded and Naruto sat down ordering a couple bottles of sake.

The sake had been of ok quality, but he really wanted a fight so he started to head over to the tropical hotel which was on the other side of town. Naruto was presently surprised when he found two guards at the entrance to the hotel, maybe he wasn't the first to want to start some thing while their captain was injured. Making no effort to hide his movement he walked up to the establishment. The first of the guards stepped in his way "And where do you think you are going?" Naruto gestured into the hotel "Well I was going to get a place to stay at the only real hotel in town." The man chuckled "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but the whole hotel has been rented out by us, and our captain Bellamy." Naruto went into a thinking pose, hand on chin "Then I guess I'll have to evict you…" "Whaaa…" and that threat was gone, back handed into the wall of the entrance.

The second guard was just as easy, Naruto punching him into a near by house and sending him threw a couple walls. (I seriously listened to Kung-fu fighting, the song, while I wrote this.) The rest of the crew rushed over drawn to the sound of fighting. The seemed to be a bit hesitant at first, but upon seeing only him they rushed forward to try to over whelm him 'Cowards…' The attacks seemed to be coming in slow motion to him as he waited for them to get closer. He even saw the men in the back grinning thinking he was done for, when. Suddenly to their eyes he had disappeared, even though he was moving relatively slow. Grabbing one man he twisted his arm viciously breaking it before kicking him out of the entrance. From then on it was pretty much a game of soccer in Naruto's opinion, as he kicked them out the door into a quickly growing crowd. Soon enough there was only two men left, Bellamy and his first mate Sarquiss.

"Let me handle him captain, your not healed yet." Bellamy nodded from where he leaned against the wall of a hotel room. Sarquiss smirked before pulling out his over sized Kukri and slowly stalking towards Naruto, who stood still. Sarquiss circled around him until he was facing Naruto's back before charging in for the kill. That was about as far as he got as Naruto caught the knife over his shoulder without looking then twisted the opposite direction and elbowed Sarquiss in the face sending him flying out the door as well. (Naruto caught the Kukri over his left shoulder with his left hand, then twisted so to his Sarquiss in the face with his right elbow, for all those who didn't understand what I meant.)

Naruto turned back to Bellamy who looked quite scared "So, are you going to fight, or are you going to run away with your tail between your legs? Bellamy the Hyena?" Bellamy walked forward, wobbling slightly, and passed Naruto heading towards the exit, but before he got past the doorway his legs turned to springs and he bounced off a wall strait at Naruto's back. As Bellamy barreled towards him, Naruto seemed to shrug before twisting around and punching Bellamy strait in the face. Bellamy was blasted threw the entrance into a building and threw it before coming to a stop. Naruto approached the seedy manager of the hotel who was peaking out from behind a room. "You seem to have just got a lot of space recently, I would like a room. Preferably a large one with a comfortable bed in it."

The manager paused for a moment before leading him away to one of the best rooms he had.

XXXXXX

Sorry it was so long in coming, but I had some serious writers block. This is my finished product, but if you find any thing too horrible just tell me. Im not against flames but like stated before I will not take shit and if you just tell me it sucks with no proof then ill just chew you out and burn you with your own flame.

Umm some of my other stuff should be coming up soon, im half finished with What Lies in Crimson Shadows and I have started Unknown Origins to a point that it is almost finished work. Umm I think I got everything, but tell me if im missing anything. BTW this is going to be a Naruto/Robin fic as it was in the original Elemental Pirate which was at first given right for me to continue so ill just keep that way. If you want it to be harem im setting up a poll now and tell me who you want in it. I really don't know how I would pull it off but if you give me people that are in further on in the story ill set it up some way. So that's all I've got right now TTYL ja ne.


	4. Life Sucks dont it?

Im sorry for not updating but it seems that my computer is having problems so im going to get a new computer. The computer that I am currently using is retarded and wont even turn on so I am screwed in every way. Im going to have to rewrite my fics so it will be some time before I update again but don't worry when I do update they will be really really long. I hope that will be some compenstation for the long wait that will most likely come and I will try to write and upload some stuff from the computer that I am currently using but it is unlikely so you will just have to wait a couple of months seeing as the computer I am aiming for is around 2 to 3 thousand dollars. During that time ill be writing in a note book and keeping tabs.

It was really screwed up and im still really pissed that it happened. The day before, which was a week or so ago, it happened I was having some troubles then the next morning when I turned on my computer it just came up with a blank screen so ya right now im using a school computer and I only get to use it for an hour or two a week so ill see what I can do, but im not promising any thing


End file.
